custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
When Friends Get Maf
"When Friends Get Mad" is a final episode of Little Bill. It originally aired on February 6, 2004. "Little Bill" (Batman in disguise) and his friends are painting pictures of Things We Like About Spring to decorate the classroom's bulletin board. "Little Bill" is very proud of his painting of spring day, with flowers and trees in a park, but when Kiku tries to look closer, she accidentally knocks over the water used to rinse the paintbrushes that spills onto "Little Bill's" paper, ruining it. Close to tears over his ruined hard work, "Little Bill gasps", "Look what you did!" Kiku tries to say sorry, but he just gets angrier, and responds by crumpling up her paper. Kiku starts to cry and says, "Little Bill, I said I was sorry!" "Little Bill" doesn't understand why everyone "sides with her," and expects him to say sorry! He won't feel sorry at all because Kiku was the one who started it. Miss Murray tells "Little Bill", Fuschia and Andrew to calm down and falsely puts "Little Bill" in time-out as a punishment for his wrongdoing, explaining that while she knows he is upset, he shouldn't have ruined Kiku's painting (even though she destroyed his, which is a different thing). When she explains the difference between how they ruined each other's paintings, he thinks everyone is on Kiku's side. Miss Murray says that they are not taking sides, but what he did was bad and didn't solve his problem and that he should say sorry to her. He doesn't want to and just wants to go home, which everyone will be going home soon. Miss Murray leaves him in his time-out chair while she cleans up the rest of the paint, but he doesn't care because he still isn't sorry. When he gets home, Alice the Great has learned about his hard day (but not how it happened), and "Little Bill" tells her and Bobby about it (as she gives the boys a bowl of grapes to share), and Alice says that while she'd also be pretty mad if anything she liked very much got messed up, she is certain that Kiku didn't mean to damage "Little Bill's" painting. Bobby offers to tell him a joke, but it doesn't make him laugh; however, he tells him to ask him if he needs another joke. That night, he states to his "mom" and "dad" that he doesn't want to go back to school. After guesses from Big Bill, all of which are answered, "no," he explains (when Brenda asks him what's wrong) what happened, and they talk to each other, his father asks him if it was right to crumple up Kiku's picture to solve his problem and he says no, prompting him to admit that what Kiku did was an accident, but what he did was on purpose because he was mad, making him understand that crumpling up her painting was the wrong way to treat her. The next day at school, Batman reveals his true self and admits he was actually the one who destroyed Kiku's painting and apologized for what he did, offers to help make a new painting with her, and restores their teacher-student magic. Category:DC Comics